


A Queen

by Snipes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Snipes
Summary: Written for KitttenQueen on TwitterShe was strong, and she was proud. Nothing could break her





	A Queen

The spring sun shone through the open windows, blocked only by the thin net curtains hanging up. They were lazily being pulled around by the wing, swinging gently back and forth as the breeze slipped inside the room. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her legs as she laid out on the bed, rays catching her bare legs. She was dozing, content in her pyjamas, content in the laziness of the late morning. Maybe she should get up and get something to eat; it was late in the morning, but she would probably get something later.

 

She had turned her phone off, leaving it aside on charge on her bedside table, the constant vibrations gone. For once, she didn’t want to be the girl that Twitter looked up to. She wanted to be herself. She just wanted to be the girl she was. Everyone deserved to be alone sometimes, and this time was some special time to her.

 

Something nudged her foot and she sat up, smiling softly at her kitten. “Hey, Jigglypuff.”  
  
The pure white kitten meowed softly, hopping onto the bed; slowly, he padded over to her, rubbing his face against her cheek. She couldn’t help but laugh softly as he began to purr, and she reached to gently stroke the top of his head. She leaned back, carefully scooping him up in her arms and she walked across the room to the window. She sat down on the window sill and looked out on the outside world, busying around their daily lives. Nature was awake, birds were singing, and the sun was shining.  
  
There was something always so peaceful this time of the day, and she loved watching it.  
  
Jigglypuff meowed in her arms and jumped down, making his way towards the door. He looked back at her, meowing softly, and she sighed a little bit. He wanted food and that meant she had to start the day.   
  
She stood, strong, and proud.  
  
It didn’t matter if she couldn’t laze around any more. She was strong and she could take every day as it came.

 

Her name was Zofie, and she was a Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> href="https://twitter.com/Snxpxs/status/870370471522553861">I take commissions and the information is here


End file.
